This Phase I study attempts to look at the toxicity of Taxol in children with refractory leukemia. Patients are assigned to escalating doses of Taxol given as a continued infusion over 24 hours until the maximal tolerated dose is defined on the basis of this Childrens Cancer Group-wide study. Serial blood and urine samples are collected over a 48 hour period for pharmacokinetic determination.